User talk:AnXboxDude
Protected pages Hi I was wondering how I get an admin to protect a page. AnXboxDude (talk) 17:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forza Motorsport 2/Car List page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reverting Acura page Hello AnXboxDude, I seen that you used the acura manufacturer page and edited it to a car page. I apperceate you adding more cars to the list however, I don't see the reason why you had to make a new page for the Acura manufacturer and used the old one as a car page. I've reverted back the Acura page and created a new page Acura ♯42 Realtime Racing NSX. I'm going to be replacing the # (num) symbol with the ♯ (sharp) symbol, as wikis can't use the # symbol. I've also want to know why you're using a different infobox with the one CMAN122 had created? In any case, please be careful when editing and happy editing. Akio79 (talk) 22:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I created the page as the link on the FM1 car list lead to the Acura page and not a page about the car and that way I did it was the only way I knew how to do it. I created my own infobox as well, I don't own FM1 and the only info I have is from the car list and a video for the drivetrain and engine position. Also I only want to show the performance stuff on the car list. It's just that, his isn't bad, but I don't know the stuff he has for the FM1 cars and don't want it mainly blank. Basically I want to show specific information that I want to show. Come on! How do I reply to messages on a talk page. I've seen people do it before. AnXboxDude (talk) 20:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :I just wanted to know thats all. It was partly my mistake on my part as when I did the manufacturer pages, I didn't realize that the # symbol can't be used in the title. :I still don't understand why you felt you needed to create a new infobox as CMAN's one can be used for most of the forza motorsports/horizon titles. It's just that we would prefer the statistics from FM3 or later as the earlier titles had statistics that weren't consistent. Also the rating system and the cost of the car throughout most of the series has also never been consistent so theres a seprate template for that the CMAN had also made. And since a good number of cars re-appear in the series it's usually best to use the most up-to-date statistics. :We do apperciate the edits, but if your unsure or having problems with edits try to reach us. Thank you. Akio79 (talk) 22:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, OK, least I dont't have to make 8 infoboxes if a car appeared in every motorsport game and every horizon game. It was also that there was an fm3 car infobox and I though of making the rest of them. Also I'm still going to use mine for fm1 exclusive cars as my infobox covers the cornering which isn't found in any other infobox. :AnXboxDude (talk) 05:30, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :We do want to keep the infoboxes consistent on the car pages, but if you want to add the cornering and rarity ratings from FM1 then i'll try to make a table similar to the one under the performance index in the Abarth 595 esseesse page. And i'll be overhauling the FM6 carlist to look like the others so please be patient. Akio79 (talk) 07:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's OK, I can use the FM1 infobox for FM1 exclusive cars and use the up to date info for the others. :AnXboxDude (talk) 16:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :BTW I can help you with revamping the FM6 car list. Also I have an idea. We remove the notes section and merge it with the car name just like with the other car lists. :AnXboxDude (talk) 17:59, March 16, 2016 (UTC)